1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable pouch partition and more specifically it relates to a removable pouch partition clip holding tightly several folds of the pouch in its middle thereby creating two adjacent compartments. Said partition created by the removable clip, located between the adjacent compartments is air and watertight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that pouch partitions have been in use for years. Typically, a pouch partition is comprised of permanent heat seals or pressure cements that cannot be used as a removable temporary partition between two pouches. The main problem with conventional removable pouch partition is that their permanent seals are not removable in nature. Another problem with conventional removable pouch partitions (such as Zip Lock™) is that they cannot provide adequate seal between two adjacent compartments. Other problems with existing removable partitions are that they are difficult to reach for removal, especially when contained within a pouch. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a removable clip holding tightly several folds of the pouch in its middle thereby creating two adjacent compartments said partition created by the removable clip, located between the adjacent compartments is water tight. The main problems with conventional removable pouch partitions are that their permanent seals are not removable in nature. Another problem is cannot provide adequate seal between two adjacent compartments, or are difficult to reach. In these respects, the removable pouch partition according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a removable clip holding tightly several folds of the pouch in its middle thereby creating two adjacent compartments. Said partition created by the removable clip, located between the adjacent compartments is air and watertight.